dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Mer
This article is about Mer in general. To see characters that are Mer, see the Mer Category. The '''Mer', their name perhaps derived from the mythological Mermaid, is another newly-discovered race on Furrae. Overview The enigmatic Mer race is yet another Creature race to recently start interacting actively with Beings, and has only lately contributed to the Being-Creature Council. Because of their extended isolation, not much is known about them, although many efforts have been made to expand upon the meager knowledge about this race. True to their name, Mer live in cities established far underwater, but on the contrary they are capable of adapting a form which is capable of allowing them to explore on land. History Similar to the chthonic Insectis, very little of the Mer race’s history or notable achievements have been documented by those living on Furrae's surface. Content to keep their history prior to their discovery isolated to their deep-sea civilizations, Mer aren't exactly forthright about their accomplishments and exhibit no interest in intruding upon the affairs of land-dwelling races, although the Mer have grown increasingly curious about life outside the water. This can be attributed to mere fascination. In the history of Furrae, only one remarkable encounter with the Mer has been recorded, granted it isn't exactly the most flattering interpretation, or a pleasant experience. The legend details a cargo ship which was trapped in the middle of a treacherous ocean. The crew of the cargo ship was approached by a friendly Mer who offered to assist them as a guide across the sea. In exchange, the captain of the ship would live underwater with the Mer. The captain agreed to these conditions, but instead of honoring their deal, once they were on dry land the captain and his crew escaped. Not long after, those unfortunate souls were found dead, having been drowned in their sleep. Attitude and Behavior Being the only water-dwelling race among Furrae's population, the Mer are incredibly territorial, and are reserved to the concept that everything which lies underwater is their property. Due to their dangerously possessive outlook many ships which had the misfortune of drifting within their territory have been ensnared by the Mer, including unfortunate souls who were innocuously swimming at the beach. Of course, the Mer deny any involvement in these disappearances every time. In order to avoid the Mer race’s wrath, people barter alliances with the Mer to secure safe passages for their ships. Mer are also growing increasingly inquisitive about the habitual behaviors of land-dwellers, leading to them permitting people to enter their cities and even personally traversing Furrae’s surface. Identification Mer are very bizarre creatures. Resembling the aquatic animals they thrive beside, they are festooned with large, translucent fins which enable them to glide through the water, with powerful tails for propulsion and serpentine body structures. A Mer’s eyes are large and lidless, and their bodies are encrusted with defensive barbs and frilled webs. While their enormous, fin-shaped hands may appear cumbersome, underneath the webbing lies a secondary set of hands used for grasping finer objects and performing other tasks which would be otherwise impossible to complete. The average lifespan of a Mer is unknown. Strengths Mer are the masters of Water Magic, rivaled only by the magical Fae race. Underwater, they can move at speeds unmatched and fling spell after spell at their adversaries, and some can exacerbate the damage done by injecting their opponents with the poison barbs encrusting their bodies. Mer can also alter their bodies to a more serpentine shape so they can slither on dry land. Weaknesses Out of water, Mer are less agile and even borderline sluggish, especially in comparison to how fluidly they move underwater. Mer also are vulnerable to the sunlight and hate being exposed to it in large amounts and for extended amounts of time. Facts and Trivia *The Mer language is untranslatable. Every word in their vocabulary is composed of a series of palpitating vibrations which can travel through the water. *Scarlet, age unknown, is more of a cultural icon than a notable figure. She is one of the royal children of the Mer monarchies, who humbly served as a guide for a group of Beings who were allowed to enter her city. Because her name was unpronounceable, she was given a sobriquet by the adventurers, based off of her coloration. Shortly after the documented footage was released to the public, Scarlet quickly gained popularity among Beings entranced by the Mer lifestyle. Mer